The Sith who loved a Jedi
by Pyro Rockstar
Summary: In between Episodes 1 and 2 a new character comes into the plot. When this young female Sith ends up on a Jedi ship with Anikin Skywalker, could they possibly fall in love? Or will Anikin stay faithful to Amidala?
1. Auntie Za

After a long fight, Qui Gon Jin was dead. Darth Maul stabbed his light saber through the Jedi's abdomen. Darth Maul was also killed moments later, split in two by none other than Obi-Wan Kinobi. Anikin was taken under the wing of Obi-Wan, and became his young apprentice. Thought to be rid of the Sith, Darth Maul forever. But unknown to the Jedi, Darth Maul's offspring still lived. She was small, and weak, but possessed the power to become the most powerful Sith Lord in the Universe. Revenge is in her grasp...  
  
Chapter 1 Auntie Za  
Risika stared at her dead father. It brought tears to her eyes. She  
wasn't used to seeing her dad, Darth Maul, a powerful Sith, in such a  
low position. She felt tears pour from her eyes. No use in holding  
them back. How many 4-year-old girls could hold tears back while  
looking straight at the most important being in her life, severed into  
two pieces. She closed her eyes as the fat man lit her father on fire.  
Her silent tears soon turned into wailing sobs. She was the only  
person crying. She was almost the only person there. She never knew  
her mother. She didn't even know if she really had a mother. Risika  
could have been adopted. All she knew was her father was the only one  
who understood her, and she didn't know life without him.  
Risika felt a clammy hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a  
tall skinny woman with metallic blue skin, thick strands of hair that  
looked to be made of the same material as her flesh twirled up into a  
bun, and a long black dress that was fitted tight and drug on the  
floor. Her eyes were large and black, her nose was small and pointed,  
and her lips were small and silver. She had long fingers, three on  
each hand.  
"Come with me my child. Your father requested that when he died you  
would be in my care." Risika followed the woman, know care once so  
ever if this woman was lying. What did she have left to loose. They  
climbed into a little pod and the lady said something to the pilot,  
and the tiny jet lifted into the air and sped in a straight direction.  
"Your so quiet. You haven't said a word at all. Do you not speak?"  
Risika just looked up and nodded softly. She hadn't said a word since  
her father was found assassinated. "Well if you wont talk to me, I  
guess I could at least tell you my name. I am Skitarrza. You can call  
me Auntie Za." Za smiled at Risika, but the small girl just turned her  
head away and looked out the window.  
The pod lowered on a platform near a large mansion. Forests and a  
swamp surrounded the mansion. "This is my palace. It is called the  
Meerlork Castle. Follow me." The pilot opened the glass roof of the  
pod and took Za's hand, helping her out of the vehicle. He put his  
hand out for Risika, but she silently stood, pushed his hand away, and  
hopped out of the pod herself.  
Inside the palace, Risika and Za walked down a long hallway. Risika  
followed Za, hanging her head sadly. "You are in my care now. You  
speak when spoken to. You eat when told to do so. You sleep when sent  
to bed. You leave your room when given permission. You do not scream.  
You do not argue. You do not laugh, play, cry, or even so much as  
sigh. The rules of my home are strict, and if you break them, I break  
you. Do you understand Risika?"  
Risika nodded. "Good. Now get in there and don't you dare leave until  
I call for you. There are clothes for you to change into, and I trust  
you will be comfortable in your bed. Dinner will be served around  
8:00pm. You may sleep until then if you wish." Za pushed Risika  
through a double door entrance and locked the doors before Risika  
could run back out. She looked around the large room. It was so rich  
and tasteful. It was filled with velvet and satin. She had a king  
sized canopy bed. It was all so perfect. She had never seen such  
treasures before, but she would much rather have her father.  
She saw a large mahogany trunk at the foot of the bed. She walked over  
to it and lifted the lid. It had some of her belongings in it. Books  
that her father bought her, a teddy bear from her father, and his  
light saber. It was sliced in half, but it would still work. It could  
be welded back together and improved. But not now, when she grows  
older.  
She pulled the brown bear out of the trunk and closed it. Risika lay  
down on the comfortable mattress, and cuddled her bear. She felt  
streams of tears slide down her face. "Why daddy? Why did you have to  
leave me? It's not fair. What did I do wrong. I didn't mean to throw  
tantrums and not drink my milk, but I would have if I knew this would  
happen. I'm sorry daddy. Come back. Daddy." She glanced over at the  
mirror on a large wooden vanity. She stared at her reflection. She  
looked at her long bright orange hair, amber eyes, pale skin. Nothing  
resembled her father, except her eyes.  
Risika pushed her face into her pillow. She sobbed silently, in fear  
that Za would hear her. Her cries began to settle. Her heartbeat  
slowed. Her breathing became normal. The tears stopped falling. She  
fell asleep, and rolled over, pulling the blankets onto her and her  
bear. She was warm and cozy, unlike in her old bed. The old mattress  
was thin, gimpy, springy, and chilly.  
  
3 years later...  
  
"RISIKA!!! GET UP!" Risika sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned, and  
stretched her arms. "Did you not hear the alarm? It went off 15minutes  
ago!"  
"I didn't hear anything."  
"Well you should know not to sleep in. Get out of bed!" Za grabbed  
Risika's arm and jerked her out of bed, sending the small girl  
crashing on the floor. "By the way, don't you remember...ALWAYS ADRESS  
ME AS MAM? You do not just say, I didn't hear anything. You say  
either, I didn't hear anything mam, or I didn't hear anything Auntie  
Za. Be polite child. You act as if you were raised in a zoo!"  
"Sorry mam." Risika meekly said, hanging her head in shame.  
"Now get dressed. I'll send someone to get you when breakfast has been  
served." Za walked out of the room, slamming the doors behind her.  
Risika stood up.  
"Why is she always so mean to me?" she whispered to herself. Risika  
finally started talking to Za a week after living with her. Za  
threatened to rip the teddy bear's head off.  
Sometime later Risika realized she had an interest in swordsmanship.  
She wanted to ask Auntie Za, but was too afraid. The now 9-year-old  
girl gained up her courage and went to the study, where Za was  
reading, relaxed in a large soft chair, warmed by a large fire in the  
fireplace. Risika calmly approached the alien, though inside child was  
stampeding with fear. She put her hands on the desk, which was in  
front of Za.  
"A-a-aun-nntie Za. I was wondering if maybe I could sign up for  
lessons in a light saber class or something like that. I want to be  
like my father."  
Za looked up from her book. She removed the glasses from her face,  
calmly stood up, and looked Risika in the eyes. Za swung her hand back  
and slapped Risika across the face, knocking her to the floor. Risika  
looked up, trying to hold in the tears, fearful that she might be  
slapped again.  
"You speak when spoken to." Za turned, threw her book on the desk, and  
walked out of the room. Risika climbed to her feet, using the desk to  
support her. Her brain was rattled. Her cheek burned. She massaged it,  
trying to relieve some of the pain.  
  
2 years later...  
Risika sat at Auntie Za's bedside. The old woman had fallen deathly  
ill. It was a disease unknown to scientists. They were still trying to  
find if it was contagious or harmless to others. Risika didn't care.  
She would stay by her aunt's side. "Risika, I'm sorry I was so strict.  
I should have let you take the lessons."  
"No mam, I was foolish to ask."  
"Nonsense. You are so much like your father was. I raised him too. I  
was his guardian until Darth Sidious took him away. He was a wild boy,  
but I taught him discipline." Za let out a cry of pain. "My time is  
Drawing near."  
"When you die, where will I go Auntie Za?"  
"You will live with Darth Sidious. He will raise you like he did your  
father."  
"But he frightens me. I don't want him to be my master."  
"He is a good teacher. He is less strict in certain ways than I." Za  
reached over to a small nightstand and clutched her hand around a  
small jewelry box. She opened it and pulled a necklace out. The  
necklace was a silver chain with a crystal butterfly on it. The  
butterfly was purple with blue flames scorching off of it.  
"This is charm contains your father's soul. He will now always be with  
you. This will give you 5 lives. 5 chances to fix mistakes."  
"I hardly believe in that superstition stuff Auntie."  
"Suit yourself." She smiled faintly. She took deep breaths. Her eyes  
rolled back. "Goodbye my dear."  
"So soon? No, you can't die yet. I don't want to go with that awful  
man. He's so mean. Auntie Za? Wake up. Wake up!" she felt tears pour  
out of her eyes. She didn't know why. She never actually liked the  
woman. Za was so strict. Risika suddenly heard a heartbeat. She felt  
the vibration of it, reverberating in the large room. It was behind  
her. Soft, relaxed, yet strong. She turned around and saw a tall man  
in a black cloak. Only his chin and mouth was visible. The hood  
shadowed the rest of his face.  
"Did you sense my presence?" the man asked.  
"No, I heard your heartbeat."  
"Ah, good ears. Like your father."  
"Are you my father's master?" Risika asked in a quiet meek voice.  
"I was, now I am yours. Gather your belongings, but only bring what  
you need. We need to leave now. Hurry, I have little patience."  
"Yes master." Risika stood to her feet and walked past the man. She  
went to her room and put some clothes out of her dresser into a bag,  
then she put her fathers light saber and the teddy bear in it. She put  
the necklace around her neck, pulled a cloak from the closet, draped  
around her shoulders, and went back to the man. "I am ready to leave  
master."  
"Good. Follow me."  
  



	2. A new master, a new apprentice

Chapter 2 A new master, a new apprentice  
  
The man took Risika to a ship that was in a different galaxy. It was the ship that she would be trained as a Sith on. Risika was still frightened, but refused to show it. She followed him through a dull hallway. The hallway was like the inside of one long iron box. It was so plain. Unlike the rich carpets and tapestries that she was used to. "I know this place isn't a palace, but I think you'll be fine." Darth Sidious turned a dial on the wall and a door slid open. It startled Risika. She didn't even realize there was a door there. She peered inside, and had a look of disappointment on her face. It was also dull. It was her old bedroom from when she was a very small child. The only difference was that the bed was no longer a crib. The closet had a dial on it so that it could open electronically. The bed was small, barely giving the child enough room to grow. "This is your room. You..." "I know, I know, I cannot leave it without being told to do so." "I don't care if you leave it. You can go anywhere you want anytime. Except the control room, my room, and of course do not jump out of the ship." Risika smiled to herself. She walked into her room and set her bag on the bed. "So when do I start training?" "First thing tomorrow morning. Now you must sleep." He turned the dial and closed the door. Risika lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Maybe this wont be so bad after all." Risika opened her eyes. It was finally morning, though there was no sunrise. Risika stood and looked around the room. She wasn't quite sure of what to do. She saw clothes at the end of her bed. She put them on. It was a black combat outfit. Tight around the waste, the ankles, and the cuffs. The rest was a bit baggy, like a pirate's clothing. It was obviously good for twisting, turning, and moving in a fight. She pulled on a pair of boots that were placed on the floor by her bed and turned the dial on the door, opening it and walked out. The place was still empty. The only two beings on the whole ship were Risika and Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord. She walked down the hallway. Her boots clanked on the floor. She walked through an open doorway, into a large room. There was a chair in front of a window, looking out into the stars. The chair spun around, Sidious sat in it. "Ah, your awake. Are you ready to begin?" "Actually I was wondering if I could have something to eat first." "No food until you learn the basics. It shouldn't take you long if you have your father's genes." "But what if I get to weak without food?" "You'll starve." Risika took a step closer and her foot sunk into a mat. She looked down at the floor. It was covered in bouncy soft material. Probably just incase she fell or to help her jump better or something. Sidious threw something at her. It startled her, but she caught it. "Good reflexes. That's always helpful for beginners." Risika examined what he threw at her. It was a light saber. It brought a smile to her face. Sidious pushed a button on a control panel on the arm of his chair. A hologram of a boy with a light saber appeared beside Risika. "I have to fight a hologram?" she asked with disappointment. "An inanimate object? It's like fighting my imaginary friend." She complained to her master. Then she fell to the floor. She looked up at the hologram, he was smiling. He tripped her. "He's not just a hologram." Sidious smiled. Risika was surprised. "Can this thing actually kill me?" "No. He doesn't have a real light saber. It's just like a wooden sword. We'll get to the deadly androids soon enough." The hologram stuck his hand out to Risika, she grasped it, and he pulled her to her feet. "Begin." They each turned their light sabers on and got into ready position for attack. The hologram swiped his saber at Risika. She barely blocked it from slicing her neck. She tried to stab him in the chest but he kicked her saber out of her hand. She backed away and reached to pick up her weapon off the floor. The hologram lifted his saber in the air and slashed down, nearly cutting off her head. Sidious pushed the same button he used to make the hologram appear, but now he faded away. "If that were a real Jedi you would have been long since dead. We have a lot of work to do." Risika hung her head shamefully. "Let's start again, shall we?"  
  
2 years later...  
  
Risika had improved well over her past 2 years as the Sith Lord's apprentice. She was on her way to becoming a master in swordsmanship, just like Darth Maul. She sat on a large velvet red pillow that was located in the center of the combat room. She was comfortably seated in lotus position. Sidious sat in his chair. She looked up at him. "So who did kill my father master?" "I'm not sure I should tell you just yet young apprentice." "Tell me now. I want to know. I need to know." "Alright. It was a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is a Jedi Knight. Very powerful, very intelligent. The force is strong with him." "The force?" "It's some rubbish that the Jedi believe they possess. A power or something." "Do you think I'll find this Obi-Wan?" "With the way you have improved in 2 years, I believe there is a chance." Risika noticed Sidious push a button on his control panel. She heard a soft flicker behind her. She grabbed the training light saber that was in front of her. She turned it on and spun around with it. She looked up as the hologram Jedi fell dead to the floor. Risika smiled proudly. "Well done." Darth Sidious was hardly impressed.  
  
3 years later...  
  
"RISIKA! WAKE UP! THE JEDI ARE ATTACKING!" Risika sat up in her bed. She looked toward her door at Darth Sidious. "You must leave at once! Get into one of the emergency ejection pod! Go now!" he ran from the doorway. Risika stood and pulled her butterfly necklace out of her nightstand that was beside her bed. She put on her cloak and ran out the door. She ran down the hallway and to one of the ejection pod doors. She pushed the button but the door wouldn't open. Risika could hear laser fire, and explosions outside the ship. She was more terrified than ever. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She continued to push the button and finally the door slid open. She flew in and sat down in the seat. Moments later Risika was miles away from the fight. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she would take refuge on the nearest planet. 


	3. The boy

Chapter 3 The boy  
  
She finally found a planet that looked as if it was nothing but a giant city, pulled from another planet and thrown into space to drift. Risika flew around in her shuttle, searching for a place to land. It seemed as though the buildings were so tall that they went on forever, never touching ground. She noticed a large landing platform below her, so she slowly lowered to it. When Risika climbed out of her escape pod, there was a man waiting right in front of her. He was about her height, bald, and had purple triangle tattoos above each eyebrow. He wore dark brown robes, and she could see from one foot sticking out from underneath his robe that he wore boots superior for combat. "Who are you?" he asked. "I should ask you the same question." "No, I asked first, and I have more of the right to know, since this is my planet." "What planet is this?" "This is Coruscant." "What? Never heard of it. I am Risika. I seek refuge. My home was destroyed. How did you know I was here? I mean, how did you get here so fast?" "Master Yoda knows. Master Yoda sent me here to greet you. He also would like to meet you. Follow me." Risika followed the man down a small path. She looked over the edge to see a never ending abyss of skyscrapers. Skyscrapers that didn't touch ground. There wasn't a ground at all. She began to lean too far and nearly fell. But as she lost her balance she felt the man's hand on her shoulder. "You must be careful Lady Risika. You wouldn't want to fall. You'd die before you got any where near the core." As Risika followed the man into the building and through many hallways, she stared at a purple triangle that nearly covered the back of his head. It caught her eye from the moment they walked inside the building, and she hadn't been able to take her eyes off it. It was rather peculiar, and somewhat hypnotizing. She heard a voice, a familiar voice. To some extent like the hologram that she would often battle for training. Curious, Risika peeked inside a doorway in the hall, allowing the bald man to continue on, without even realizing that Risika had stopped following him. Inside the room she saw a boy, near her age, training just like she did, except the light saber was blue instead of red. She walked inside the room quietly. The boy instantly looked at her. His blue eyes were breathtaking. It made her heart skip a beat. "Who are you?" the boy asked. "Is everyone going to ask me that today? I'm Risika. What's your name?" "I'm Anikin. Anakin Skywalker. What are you doing here?" "I came to this planet seeking refuge, my home was" "No, I mean why have you disturbed my training?" "I used to train too, with a light saber. It just reminded me of home. I thought that maybe I could practice with you." "A girl? Use a light saber? Who ever heard of that?" Anakin chuckled to himself. Risika felt anger deep within her. She couldn't let him talk to her that way. Master wouldn't allow it. She kicked the saber out of his hand, caught it, turned it on, and forced it centimeters away from his throat. She smiled roguishly. Anakin swallowed hard. "Okay. That was an ass thing for me to say. I beg your pardon. "I thought you'd say that." She continued to smile. She gave him his weapon back. He looked into her eyes. "You have eyes unlike anyone I've ever seen. Besides" he paused for a moment, remembering the flaming eyes of Darth Maul. "Never mind. There's no relation, impossible." "Relation to whom?" "I said never mind. Now do you want to train with me or what?" "I do. Get me a saber." "Don't you have one of your own?" "It's broken. It was cut in two." "Oh, well then I'll get you a new one." The bald man barged into the room and grabbed Risika by the arm. "I have to keep my eye on you better. Master Yoda wants to see you." he pulled her out of the room. "Maybe later I guess." Anakin smiled at Risika. "Yeah." She bit her lower lip, and could feel her face blush thinking about Anakin as she was pulled down the hallway. She never really knew this feeling. She wasn't quite sure as to what it was, but it felt brilliant. The man hauled Risika into another room. In it were several beings, seated on meditating chairs or something of that sort. The one being on the far side of the room was rather small, and old. His flesh was green, and really caught Risika's eye. "Master Yoda. You requested to see the girl." "Yes, come closer please do small one." The small man said. "Yes sir." Risika swallowed hard and filled with fear, walked toward the small man. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath through his nose. He opened his eyes and concentrated on the features of Risika. Anakin crept to the door, and listened carefully. "There is much hurt in you past. Someone close to your heart was stolen from you. Revenge you seek. I can't see much further in you. Very dark your soul is. I can sense some evil, but I'm not sure that evil it truly is. It seems somewhat like confusion, it does. I'm sorry, but I do believe one dark young soul is enough around here. Anakin is a lot like you, affection for him you feel. And affection he feels for you. But leave you must small one." "No!" Anakin stormed in. "You can't send her away." "But the dark side I sense in her." "You sense the dark side in everyone besides Mace Windu. I might have finally made a friend, a friend my age. And now you're going to send her away? You can't. I won't let you." "Anakin, just go back to your room." The bald man with triangles on his eyebrows said. "No. I won't. Yoda...can I keep her?" "No Anakin, listen to me, go back to your room!" the bald man said again. "Stay out of this Zachin." Anakin looked back at Yoda. "Please master, can I keep her?" "Does she want to be kept?" everyone looked at Risika, waiting for an answer impatiently. "Uh..." she felt introverted. "Uh...sure." "Very well." Yoda sighed. "You may stay Risika. Zachin will show you to your room." He waved his hand motioning for Anakin, Risika, and Zachin to leave. "Zachin sir, could I go with Anakin?" "For what?" "So that I can teach him some techniques in swordsmanship." "You teach me? Yeah right." "Shut up!" Risika chased Anakin down the hallway into the warfare room. Zachin simply rolled his eyes. "Teenagers." Anakin and Risika practiced their modus operandi together. Each learning a new trick or two. They eventually sat down to respite. "So where is your master?" "He went on a mission or something. He should be back sometime in the next few months. What about yours?" "I don't know. He might have died, but I'm not sure." Risika desolately looked at the floor. "I'm sure he's fine. If he can train a girl to fight that good, I'm sure he can do anything." Anakin tried to cheer her up, but she instead glared at him. "Again with the girl thing. Do you have something against girls? We are just as, if not more capable than men." "Sorry, sorry. I'll try to stop. I'm just not used to having, uh...well the last woman near my age that I really had contact with was Padme'."  
  
7 months later...  
  
Risika lay on her small bed, thinking about her time with Anakin. They had grown closer. She felt like she could be with him forever. She still hadn't met his master, but she knew she would eventually. She still didn't know what Anakin's culture was. But she didn't mind. She felt that even if he was the same culture as her enemy, he would still be special to her. "Risika! Get out here!" she could hear Anakin shout from the hallway. Risika rolled her eyes. "I need time to rest Anakin. You don't own me." "Actually I do own you. Remember, I asked to keep you, your mine." Risika smiled and walked out the door. "What?" Anakin put his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip. "Risika, this is my master. Master, this is Risika." "And Risika would be?" the man with a buzz cut, and a small braid on the side of his head asked. "My...uh..." Anakin looked at Risika for help. "What are you looking at me for? What do you want me to say?" Risika smiled lightly. "Never mind it Anakin. Where are your manners anyway? Is my name master?" "No master. Sorry. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." The smile instantly straightened. Her amber eyes began to flare. "Obi-Wan K..Kenobi?" she stuttered. "I, I have to go lie down. I don't feel so well." "Okay." Anakin kissed her on the cheek. She walked through her door, sat at the desk, and buried her face in her hands. "Out of all the places, I could have landed anywhere. No, I just had to land here. As soon as he finds out who I am he'll destroy me. Father, what do I do?" "He won't have the time to find out who you are." Risika heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and saw her father. "Father. Daddy. My daddy." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He was cold, but she didn't mind. He stroked his fingers through her long orange hair. "Am I dreaming?" "No. I'm here only in spirit." "What do I do?" "You know exactly what to do. Kill Obi-Wan." "How?" "Sidious trained you well. You should know." "What about this necklace Auntie Za gave me?" "You have the spirit of the phoenix. Die a couple times and you'll see." "What is that supposed to mean?" he shook his head, chuckling to himself. Risika heard a knock on the door and jumped. Zachin opened the door. Risika looked back at where her father was, but he was gone. "Are you alright in here? I heard you talking to someone." "um...I was...talking to myself." Zachin looked at Risika as if she was insane. "Crazy teenagers, talking to themselves. They should all be locked away until they're 40." He mumbled to himself as he walked away, shaking his head. The door closed, and Risika sighed with relief. She then sat down at her desk again. She fell asleep there. A few days later, Risika stood in the kitchen with the cook. She was an older woman, but sometimes fun to talk to. Everyone pretty much just called her Cookie. Ludicrous, but simple to remember. "So what's in the pot Cookie?" Risika asked reaching toward the lid of the large pot on the stove. Cookie slapped Risika's hand away. "Tonight's meal. Soup. It's so hot right now, that if it was poured on you, the skin would burn off your bones." "So you'd die?" "You bet'cha." Risika smiled to herself. When Obi-Wan walked through the kitchen to get to the dining area for breakfast, he'd have a little surprise. "Is the soup good?" "Na. It's pretty sickly. But hey, we don't have to eat it. You and me can sit in back and eat leftovers." "Do you have any back-up plans for dinner?" "Why are you askin me all dees questions for?" "Just answer it." "Yeah, yeah I got a back-up. You wanna know what it is too curious monkey?" "No. That's okay." After a while Cookie sent out a breakfast call. Beings began pouring through the kitchen door on their way to the dining area. Risika noticed Obi-Wan was walking alone. Perfect opportunity. He walked by the pot of soup and Risika knocked herself into it, forcing it to tip over. Obi-Wan bounced out of the way. "Be careful Risika. What happened?" Obi-Wan asked. Risika just glared at him and stomped out the door. Later that afternoon, Risika stood alone, looking off the balcony of her room. She had to think of something. She could fight him, but if Anakin realized she was trying to kill Obi-Wan, he'd hate her. She had to make it look like an accident. Somehow. She decided to go out for a while, out of the building. She grabbed her backpack and left. She climbed into a hover speeder that was parked on a different platform than the one she first landed on. Before she took off she saw Anakin walking toward her. Quickly she turned the vehicle on and jetted off the platform. She landed in a hectic area of the metropolis planet. She walked inside a bar. Though she was only 15 at the time, they let her in. Risika looked around the dark vicinity. It was jam-packed with intoxicated losers and scumbags. She noticed a group of men who looked somewhat like ruffians. She could tell they were trouble. She knew they could help. Risika sauntered toward the gangsters, and they all looked up at her. "What do you want princess?" one said as he took a swig of some sort of alcohol and let out a large belch. Risika winced in disgust. She then cleared her throat. "I need help...getting rid of someone. I need advice." "Ah, right this way lovey." Another thug said. They all stood. Two stood at her sides and pulled her back into a dark room. They tossed her onto a divan and sat on each side of her. The brute that seemed to be their leader sat in front of her. "What you need doll, is a living weapon. A poisonous creature to eradicate him in his sleep." "Kill him in his sleep? Wouldn't that be unfair? That's rather brutal." "Na, he'll awaken once he's bitten by one of these. He'll feel the pain, suffer, then die." The thug snapped his fingers and another ruffian handed him a glass casing. Inside it were the most abnormal snakes Risika had ever seen. They were an odd blue with green swirls churning down their spines. "The blue ones are the worst." He had a large impish smile spread across his face. Risika felt a smile broaden on her own lips. "All you need to do is put one of his hairs in this jar and they'll know exactly who to kill." She glanced at the hooligan who said that. He was standing in the corner. He held a knife and was gazing at her. He licked up and down the blade, cutting his tongue a bit. It sent shivers down Risika's spine. She recoiled again, disgusted. "Well I'll just take these and...uh...leave. Thank you for all your assistance." She stood up and began to walk for the door. "You're not going anywhere sweetie. We could use a female toy to toss around, couldn't we boys?" all of them grinned and began to stalk toward her. She began to sprint toward the exit. They caught her and forced her against the wall. She struggled to escape, but more than six men plastered her to the wall. One ripped off her sweater so she wore only a small tank top. Another pressed a stiletto to her throat. A ribbon of blood seeped down her flesh. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to depart this life. She then heard the door be kicked in. She could hear a light saber be turned on. She heard it spin about, and one by one the thugs fell away from her, dying summarily. Risika saw Anakin, slaughtering the brutes. She never thought of him as the type to kill. She just saw him as a martial arts expert, not a slayer. As he continued to fight, Risika put the snakes in her backpack, in order to hide them from Anakin. The fight went on. The gangsters put up a rather good struggle with daggers and crowbars. Anakin was struck on the head, and his chest was cut. He hardly felt the pain until the fight was over. Every mugger was dead. Not one remained breathing. Anakin, weak and out of breath toddled over to Risika and took her hand. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." She looked at him with a worried look in her eyes. He smiled weakly. "Good." He then fell to the floor. Risika sighed. She tried to lift him off the floor, but he was too heavy. She put his arm around her shoulder and stood him next to her. She pulled him out of the bar, dragging his feet on the ground. She put him in her speeder, and fit herself in next to him. It was built to seat only one person. Risika hauled Anakin into their home building. She stood in the hallway. Merely three steps away from her bedroom, but ninety leaps away from his. His quarters were so far away. She was tired from dragging him. He was quite heavy for his size. She stood for a moment longer, still debating on where to put the boy. Then she gave up. Her room it was. Risika drug him through her doorway, and lay him on her bed. She sat next to him, staring at his face. She lightly touched his short dusty blonde hair. She smiled lightly, bit her lower lip. She leaned down and kissed his lips, he did not stir. Risika stood to her feet. "I'm sorry Anakin. I really am. But your master has got to go." She whispered as she pulled the snakes from her bag. "Now to get a hair." Risika snuck out of the room. The area was quiet. As quiet as the deceased. She found Obi-Wan's resting chamber, and quietly opened the door. She crept in and tiptoed to his robe that was stretched across a wicker chest. She set the jar down on the chest and felt around on the robe. Her fingers rolled across the fabric, gathering up no more than one hair. Just enough to send the miniature assassins to execute the latent Jedi. Obi-Wan rolled over in his bed. Risika jumped. She didn't quite realize that he was there, but she didn't make a sound. She quietly twisted the lid off the glass container and dropped the hair in onto the snakes. She then dumped them out onto the floor and jolted out of the room. Proud of herself, she slipped back to her room. Risika threw the empty jar off the balcony, destroying the evidence. It was very late, and she was weary. She sat down at her desk, lay her head down, and became dead to the world. When Anakin awoke, he could taste Risika's kiss on his lips. He stood and strolled over to the desk, where she still slumbered deeply. He ran his fingers softly through her hair. Her eyes opened and she sat up, startled. She looked up at him. His face was bright with a smile. She was a bit confused. She didn't know why he was in her room. She didn't know why she wasn't sleeping in her bed. She didn't know what the hell was going on. Then it flickered back into her mind. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. Her lips curved into a large smile. They left the room, on their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Risika was completely inside her head, thinking about how great it was that her enemy was lying lifeless stretched across his bed. Dowsed in blood. When they reached the dining area, Risika looked at the Jedi sitting around one of the large tables. Her smile dropped to a frown. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the chair. More lively than ever. Laughing. Cheering. Joking with his friends. She glared at him. If looks could kill Obi-Wan would have dropped dead. Oh how Risika wished he would have. Hatred overwhelmed within her. "My snakes." She whispered to herself. "What was that?" Anakin asked. Risika just turned away and treaded heavily back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed for most of the day. Angry with herself. She didn't know what else to do. He was too powerful. The door opened and Obi-Wan walked in. "Yes? What is it?" "Look familiar?" he dropped two snakeheads on the floor. Risika gasped, then swallowed hard. "No. I've never seen them." He then dropped a few shards of glass on the floor. "This was dropped from your balcony last night. You released those monsters in my room to kill me." "I would never" "Silence. I want you to stay away from Anakin. You'll corrupt his mind. Risika Maul." "How'd you" "From the moment I saw your fiery eyes I knew. I'll be rid of you soon, don't worry little Sith." He turned and walked out the door. Risika peeked out the doorway, waiting until he turned around the corner, and then ran for Anakin's room. Once inside, she wrapped herself in Anakin's arms. "What is it?" "Just hold me. Be silent." She glanced over to his end table. She saw a picture of a woman on it. She wriggled out of Anakin's arms, and walked toward the picture to get a better look. "Who's she?" "That's Padme'. The woman I'm going to marry. She lives on the planet Naboo. She's now the senator, but she used to be queen. I hope to meet up with her again soon." "Marry? You're in love with this girl?" "I love her more than love." "Than what am I?" "You? I'm so sorry Risika. I" "No. Just don't even talk to me." Risika ran out the door and stormed down the hallway. She hurt inside. Her heart felt as if it were bleeding. She stared at her feet, just incase someone were to pass by, they wouldn't notice the tears swelling up in her eyes. Abruptly, she ran into someone. She looked up and saw a boy her age. She had seen him once or twice before, but never met him. "Sorry. I should watch where I'm going." He smiled. Risika smiled back. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't stare at my feet when I walk. I could run into a wall or out a window doing that." She felt her face turn a little pink. His brown hair hung in his eyes, but she could somewhat see that his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Anton. And you are?" "Risika." "Beautiful name." "So is yours, I mean yours is nice, I mean I like your name too." She bit her lip, feeling stupid. He chuckled. "Well maybe I'll see you around." "Actually I'm leaving." "Leaving? Right now? For good?" "Yes." "But I haven't even gotten to know you yet." "Maybe we'll meet again." "Maybe." He smiled and walked past her. She let out a big sigh. 


	4. Death wont come

Risika escaped Coruscant before Obi-Wan Kenobi had a chance to kill her. She wasn't sure where to go once again. In a near galaxy Risika found a row of diminutive planets, aligned so flawlessly. She took asylum on the one closest to her. The planet seemed to be abandoned. Not a life form in the vicinity. She relaxed, curled up in a blanket that she had brought along from Coruscant. She could hear something rustling in the bushes behind her. She reached for her bag, which had the light saber Anakin gave her in it. A creature leapt out of the bush. It was white with black stripes, tall, standing on its hind cat-like legs. It had a tail and cat ears. Its eyes were a bright yellow. It bared its teeth, revealing large shinny white fangs. "What do you want?" Risika's voice shook with terror. Without a word the monster pounced onto Risika and sliced her throat. Risika breathed heavy for a moment, trying to stay alive. Then she gave up the ghost. She lay there, eyes open wide. Completely still. The monster stalked away after realizing she was dead. A drop of rain fell on the tip of Risika's nose. She wrinkled her nose up and opened her eyes. She gasped. "I'm supposed to be...dead. Why am I not dead?" she ran her fingertips across her neck and looked at her hand. Her fingers were drenched in blood. "I'm not dead. It's a phenomenon. I've got to get out of here." She reached for the tree that was next to her to help her stand. And claws sprung from her nails through the tree trunk. Risika stared at her claws in disbelief. She pulled them out of the tree and they retracted back down to the normal bitten down fingernails she was used to. "I really got to get out of here." She grabbed her blanket and bag and climbed into her vehicle. She decided to try the next planet. Still seeking sanctuary. The planet seemed more like a giant jungle than anything else, but it was silent. Solitude. A good place to meditate. There was a large mountain in the distance. Maybe fun to climb one day. There was a flat rock in the center of a forest clearing. Risika sat upon it to contemplate. Risika began to drift into her own world. A place of peace and happiness. A place with her, and her alone. So calm, so quiet, so perfect. She felt a rumble. The ground began to shake. Risika opened her eyes and looked up at the mountain. Smoke was pouring out of the tip. It was a volcano. A fiery waterfall flowed down the side. She continued to feel the ground bounce. She felt heat behind her. So hot it felt like she was engulfed in flames. She looked over her shoulder and saw a colossal being breathing over her. It looked as if it were made completely of magma. Fiery amber eyes like Risika's. "Oh no." the creature swung up his fist and began to thrust it down onto Risika, but she rolled off the rock, out of the way. She continued to back away, as the creature stalked closer to her. The monsters body stretched out into a wave of fire, and collapsed onto Risika. She felt her flesh be burned off her bones. No way was she going to live through this. Risika opened her eyes. Looked around. It was somewhat dark. A little light flickered from the sparks that remained after the volcano eruption. Risika instantly felt an odd pain. She looked down at her body and saw nothing but a skeleton. Organs, muscles, and tissue began to grow onto the bare bones. Flesh then wrapped over it all. Hair grew down from Risika's scalp. She just stared at herself in shock. "Something really weird is going on." She stood up, and surprisingly felt normal. She got into her bag and pulled out a pair of black pants and a black tank top. She only had three changes of clothes, since there's only so much space in her pack. "I can't stay here either." She climbed into her small shuttle and moved on. This time she skipped a planet, in hope to un- jinx herself. This planet was like a giant desert. As for life, only a cactus every few miles. This time she sat on top of the shuttle, and she watched more carefully. Something felt different. The blood in her veins was strangely warm. Every time she exhaled her breath was scorching. It felt as if her insides were made of fire. Then she realized it was the necklace. The one Auntie Za gave her. It kept her alive, and gave her the gifts. After about an hour Risika began to doze off. She felt something slither up her arm. She opened her eyes and noticed it was one of those poisonous snakes the thugs had given her. As she looked closer, she realized it was blue. Her heart began to beat faster. She swallowed hard. The serpent opened its mouth wide, and sunk its long fangs into her flesh. At first Risika was frightened. Then she remembered the last two times she should have died. She accepted her third death with a smile. When she awoke, the snake was relaxing on her arm. He was quite larger than the other ones. He was at least five feet in length. "You're not so tough now. You know, I kind of like you. You can stay with me." Risika said to the serpent. The creature nodded. It seemed to understand her. Maybe that was her gift this time around. Risika pulled out her backpack. She felt around inside it. She had brought clothing, the Jedi light saber, some sort of compact food the Jedi take on expeditions, and her father' broken light saber. She pulled out the two pieces. It was obviously cut in two by a saber like Anakin's. "I wonder." She said to herself as she pieced it together. She held it together tightly. Risika could feel heat beneath her palms. She could feel the metal on the saber's double sided handle begin to melt together. Risika removed her hands and noticed the saber was fixed. That was her gift from her previous death. She could even make adjustments, or improvements onto the double side saber. She dug a small hole in the soft desert sand and placed the Jedi weapon in it. She held her hand above it and a flame began to form in her palm. Risika's eyes widened. She lowered her hand until the flame touched the saber, and it began to melt. The saber was completely dissolved into a metallic liquid. Risika scooped up a bit with her fingers and began to roll it onto the Sith saber. As it touched the cold light saber it began to harden into a clay-like substance. Risika rolled it into a string of metal and twisted it around the handle. After that dried on she took a bit more metallic goo, and formed a small serpent head, that she placed at the end of the saber so it connected to the series of metal. She then made a blade out of the liquid metal and put it on the other end. If the saber ever ran out, she could jam that through their skull. "Want to see me in action?" the snake looked at Risika curiously. She stood and began to whirl the weapon around so quickly she could hardly be seen. The snake could see her at all times of course, because it can sense heat, and Risika was a walking blaze. 


	5. Fugitive

Risika decided to name her new acquaintance Jadoe. A peculiar name, but he was a peculiar specimen. Jadoe continued to grow. He protected Risika when unexpected predators arrived, and she protected him when a hungry mongoose came hunting. Risika gained control of her gifts. Before her claws would shoot out when she was sleeping or when she was unprepared. She was only there for about two weeks when she ran out of food. Risika had to hunt and kill the only safe animal to eat on the planet. It was a hog like monster, with large tusks, and a hefty body. Good to roast over a flame. Jadoe would feast on the pig along with Risika. Risika used the blade she had fastened out of liquid metal to cut her hair to shoulder length. It allowed her to maneuver easier. She continued to train and even taught herself how to fly the speeder more accurately. She was becoming a most excellent fighter. A most excellent Sith. 3 months later...  
  
Their life was going smoothly, but hatred still built up inside of Risika. She couldn't let go of the fact that Obi-Wan was still alive, and Anakin was in love with some woman. Risika could barely sleep at night. She didn't know what to do. Always plotting in her head. Dreaming of the day she drives a blade through Kenobi's chest. The day Kenobi would fall to the grave. The day he would breathe his last breath. She had to do something. No more hiding in the middle of know where. No more waiting. No more plotting. It was time to act. It was time to kill. But she was just so confused. Tomorrow she would leave and take Jadoe along with her. But tonight she would rest. Risika was deep in slumber, curled up in her blanket. Jadoe rested, curled up at her side. She could barely hear an engine in the distance. Some sort of ship. She wasn't about to look, for it was probably nothing more than a dream. She felt a strange wind on her face, blowing her hair about. "Risika Maul." She could hear a deep voice shout. She opened her eyes and sat upright. "Who are you?" "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of high ranking Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi." "But that was months ago. Why didn't you arrest me before I left Coruscant?" she reached her hand back slowly, for her bag. "We didn't know about the attempted assassination until after your disappearance. When Kenobi informed us we began the search immediately, but it took us a long time to find this small abandoned planet. So if you will, allow us to put the hand cuffs on you." he began to motion toward her. "Jadoe!" Jadoe leapt up and attacked the man. He was dead nearly instantly. More men began to pour out of the vehicle. Risika reached back and pulled out her fathers light saber. She turned it on and jumped to her feet. She reeled it around so quickly it was nothing but a red blur. She cut the men who came at her into pieces. Without a strong enough weapon they didn't stand a chance. Jadoe had his fill of throats, biting the few men Risika neglected to slaughter. In moments they were all dead. "Well that was fun." Risika smiled at her serpent. He hissed contentedly. "Let's go." She grabbed her things, climbed into her ship, and jetted off. They flew blindly for a long while. Searching for ideas. Risika didn't know what to do first. She could find Naboo. Kill this Padme'. Or she could search for her master. She began to fly near an asteroid field. She saw a light out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw six fighter pods. A voice came onto the speaker on her control panel. "Risika, stop your vehicle. We have come to take you into custody." She thought for a moment. Should she give up? Surrender? Let them lock her away? Never. She sped up, heading straight toward the asteroid field. "Risika Maul. Stop your vehicle now or we will have to use force." Risika smiled to herself. She reached the asteroids and weaved her way in. Flying up and down, twisting and turning through the rocks. She could hear three explosions. An even larger grin spread across her face. "Three down, three to go." One vessel was locked on her tail. No matter how fast she went, he wouldn't drop. She turned her pod around so she faced the follower. He couldn't stop. He nearly crashed into her, but she pulled up above him and let him smash into an asteroid. "That's four." Risika flew out of the asteroid field into open space. The other two were waiting. "Crap." She turned her shuttle around and began to speed away, but a laser hit the tail of her ship. "They're shooting at me. That's not fair." She flew back into the field, and the two fighter ships followed. They continued to fire at her. "What am I going to do Jadoe?" She stopped when a ship was coming at her from the front. One most have flew through the asteroid field to trap her. But Risika Maul would not be trapped. She flew upward as the two fighter ships that surrounded her fired at her. They shot one another and ignited. She flew out of the field and didn't slow down. "To Naboo it is. Now that I'm a fugitive I might as well just go and kill her, get it over with. Then work my way to Obi-Wan." Risika found a switch to change the shuttle over to autopilot. She spoke into the microphone. "The planet Naboo." "Locked on. Naboo. Arrival estimated: 16 hours." A blocky computer voice said. 


	6. An innovative worship

Chapter 6 An innovative worship  
  
Risika landed on the planet Naboo. She was unsure as to where she was going. But she decided to wander with Jadoe and learn about the planet. She walked through the streets. After a long walk she reached a large palace. "Senator, do you think a senator would live in a house that nice Jadoe?" he hissed. "Yeah, let's check it out." She smiled and walked inside. Once she was inside she noticed guards from Coruscant. She remembered seeing them roam the building she stayed in. She turned and ran down the hallway. One of the guards saw her running. "Hey, do you think that was her?" "Who?" "Maul. The girl we came here to get." "I don't think so. She couldn't have found the planet this fast. She was all the way in the galaxy of forsaken planets when she was last seen." Risika ran down the many hallways, looking for the woman in the picture. "Risika!" "Oh no." she was filled with fear that it was one of the guards. She turned around and saw Anton. "What are you doing here?" "I'm, uh...living here now. What are you doing here?" "Oh, I'm on an expedition. Out to find the fugitive Maul." "Maul? That's me." "What? You're Maul?" "Risika Maul." "You're the offspring of the Sith, Darth Maul?" "Yes." "You...I thought you were a Jedi." "I forgot that you were a Jedi when we first met. I'm not a Jedi." Anton hid his face in his hands. "You killed my brother." "When? I never killed your brother." "He was slaughtered on the desert planet by you." "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She took a step closer, but he took a step back. He held up a small handgun. "This is for my brother." "No. Anton I" Anton fired the pistol, sending the bullet straight threw Risika's chest. It knocked her back onto the floor. Jadoe slithered out of her backpack so that he wasn't crushed, startling Anton, and scaring him off. Jadoe lay next to Risika as her heart stopped beating. Anton ran to the guards. "I've killed her! I've killed Risika Maul!" "You? You're just a boy." "Come see for yourself." The guards ran to the place where Anton shot Risika. There was a blood pool on the floor, but that was it. No sign of Risika or the snake. "I don't understand. I shot her in the chest. She should have died." The guards just shook their heads and walked away. "Next time make sure she's dead before you turn your back." "I don't understand." Anton walked out of the room, following the other guards. Risika dropped to the floor. She had leapt up to the ceiling and dug her claws in, hiding from the guards. Four times she's died. She had one more death coming to her, and then when she awoke, the necklace will have lost its use. Risika pulled her father's light saber from her bag. She needed it now, just incase Anton showed up, or a guard. She quietly searched the rooms in the hallway. She heard a woman speaking. She said something to Padme'. Padme' was in that room. Risika heard a footstep behind her and turned around. Anton stood there. He lunged at her and knocked the light saber out of her hand. He forced her up against the wall. "Let me go Anton. This is not your fight." "Why do you want to kill the senator?" "None of your concern." "If you would hold still I'd handcuff you." "Why handcuff me? Afraid I might" before Risika could finish her sentence Anton pressed his lips to hers. "Why did you kiss me?" "I don't know." "Why did you stop?" "I don't know." He kissed her again. "Wait. The guards will be patrolling this hallway soon I'm sure. I have to get out of here." "This way." He began to walk away. Risika picked up her father's saber and put it in her bag then followed Anton. He took her to a closet full of cleaning utensils. They both hid inside. Somewhat cramped together, but they managed to situate and find room to sit side by side. "Why did you become a Sith?" "Why did you become a Jedi?" "I asked you first." "I asked you second." "Fine. I became a Jedi because my father was a Jedi." "Same reason I'm a Sith. My father was a Sith." "Yeah I know who he was." "Then why'd you ask me?" "Maybe you had a different reason or something." "Well I don't." "I just thought you might have." "I don't!" "Okay!" "Okay!" "Okay." "Fine." Risika paused for a moment. "Are you friends with Anak" before she could finish her sentence Anton slapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her to him. "Shh. Don't breathe." They heard footsteps outside the door. Footsteps of two rather large men. The men were obviously guards. They stood outside the door and began to converse. Gossiping about Risika. "I heard that she was a fire phoenix and if water was poured onto her, she'd melt." "Yeah right. Well I heard that she was like a cat, and a vampire mixed. She could scratch your eyes out then suck your blood." "Oh yeah, well I also heard that she's the greatest Sith ever to live. She's going to compete with the Sith Lord, and she'll most likely win." "Why in hell would she kill her master?" "I don't know." "You're a moron." "Hey, I'm just saying what I heard." They continued to natter about her. Risika became uncomfortable, and nearly fell over. But she had to stay quiet. She tried to stay calm, but it was hard to hold her breath for that long. She let out small frequent breaths. Anton tried to stay quiet as well. One small stir and the men would hear. They were sure to have weapons. Finally the men wandered away. Risika and Anton both let out a sigh of relief. Risika looked up at Anton, and realized she was still laying on him from when he pulled her to him. She quickly sat up. "All apologies." "For what?" "Invading your space." "No, I kind of liked it." He smiled at her. She smiled back. She felt her face once again redden. "We should go soon." "Where?" "I could probably get you to a shuttle in the main hanger." "Alright." "There are more Jedi arriving soon, so we'd better leave quickly." "We?" "I'm not going to let you go off into deep space alone." "Thank you. That is very fastidious of you." This didn't relieve the blushing at all. If anything, it made her face turn even darker. They stood and Anton crept first out of the closet door. He looked around and motioned for Risika to follow. She stood close behind him as he glided down the hallways like stealth. They found a small ship in the main hanger. Surprisingly they weren't questioned by any of the sentinels. When they were out of the planet's atmosphere, they began to chat. "So what was it like to have an entire planet to yourself?" "Interesting. It was actually quite peaceful and nice. I enjoy solitude. But without Jadoe here I would have lost it. So I wasn't completely alone." "Jadoe?" "My serpent." Anton heard a hiss, startled, he jumped and looked at Risika's backpack. Jadoe slithered out of the bag and wrapped himself around Risika's arm. "What? It's a, it's going to kill you!" "He already did." "What?" "Nothing. He's gentle. He wont harm you unless you try to harm me." "It's still pretty creepy." "Oh, you're not creepy. Your precious, aren't you sweetie?" Risika nuzzled noses with the snake. It sent shivers down Anton's spine. He turned and just continued to pilot the vehicle. He found a planet that was civilized by few beings. The uninhabited area was a sanctuary of rainforests and waterfalls. The populated area was a simple village filled with uneducated civilians. 


End file.
